


Indebted

by HandMonsters



Series: Fire Emblem series [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Marriage Proposal, Royalty, Support Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: After joining the Nohrian army you can't help but blame yourself for past events...the Crown Prince coming to offer you solace amidst the conflict.





	1. C

“They’ve done so much for me…I honestly don’t know how to begin to thank them, fighting for them seems to be a good place to start but...it’s more than that, I feel like I have a purpose again. And to strike down the Hoshidan’s like they did to you - I miss you, you know…you were the only family I had left…” you trailed off, twirling the lily between your fingers as a gentle breeze rustled the trees behind you, disguising his approach.

“I was wondering where you’d been hiding yourself.” You yelped, turning to see Crown Prince Xander by your side.

“Xander!” You exclaimed, turning a bright shade of scarlet as you corrected yourself. “I mean, Prince - Sir!” He shook his head, smiling gently as he crouched down.

“There’s no need for titles (Y/N). Xander works just fine. I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I couldn’t help but notice you seemed a bit down lately. I thought I’d come ask you what was wrong.” Gaze returning to the collection of rocks, you laid down the lily.

“I was just saying hello to him...I... I can’t get over what happened…” you admitted, leaning back to admire the lake that ran behind his grave.

“I see…” Xander muttered to himself, “you and your brother were really close weren’t you?” He asked, sitting and folding his legs like you. The question was an easy one to answer. Yes was all it took, but it brought back so many memories…

“Our parents were killed by ruffians when we were only little. Being the older child I knew it was my duty to look after him so I took up the bow and began hunting and selling anything I caught to feed us. He used to watch the Knight’s whilst I was gone. He used to train like them using a stick until…I got him a sword. I’ll admit, I stole it, but we weren’t exactly rich. We used to train together after that, became mercenaries and ended up on the front line-" you hesitated, managing a weak smile as you continued, "you know the rest…to say we were close is an understatement. He was my everything…” you trailed off, letting out a sigh. 

“I feel like it’s my fault he’s dead. If I’d never stolen that sword maybe he’d be safe right now.” 

“Then he might be the one sat at your grave without a sister.” Xander replied without hesitation, startling you somewhat as his words shot through you like an arrow. “If anything were to happen to my siblings I would be distraught, and putting them in danger everyday as a result of the war adds to this burden of guilt and worry I already carry. It plagues me to think one of them might perish because of me. Nevertheless, they fight for a peace that will one day be ours, as do I. You couldn’t know at the time what would happen. But it made him happy didn’t it?” You nod, the Prince offering you a faint smile in reassurance. 

“Then you don’t have to dwell on the past, because you were happy together and that’s what counted.” You didn’t know how to take his speech. You guessed he was happy for the time you spent together; he was always smiling no matter what…even if you had very little…and whilst his death pained you, he died with that same smile…reassuring you that he’d say hi to Mum and Dad. So, in a way…Xander was right, but…chuckling at the Prince you almost burst into full blown laughing as he shot you a curious look.

“Sorry!” You chirped. “It’s just, you are the last person I’d expect to follow me here and cheer me up!” 

“I didn’t follow you here, I found you.” Xander protested, making you scoff as you raised an eyebrow at him, pushing yourself up.

“Well, thank you. But if you’ll excuse me I have things to take care of, goodbye Prin-I mean Xander.” With that, you left, leaving the clearing behind before he could stop you. 

Xander sat there dazed, having called after her, noticing the tears in her eyes as she’d stood, but she didn’t reply, just left. Turning his attention to the grave he picked a nearby daisy, laying it beside the lily. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing…his sister cared deeply for him, and he understood how precious that bond was. 

As for you, you returned to the training grounds, taking up a sword to fit in some practise, even if it was by yourself…


	2. B

“Ah! There you are (Y/N)!” You stopped in your tracks, turning to see Xander as he approached you once again. Fighting the urge to kneel, you bowed courteously instead.

“Hello again Xander. What can I help you with?” You asked him, the Prince greeting you with a warm smile.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your fighting today. Your skill with a bow is similar to that of the renowned Hoshidan Prince. It truly was a pleasure to fight by your side.” Heart failing, you stammered for words to express your gratitude, Xander’s kind words touching you greatly.

“Why-thank you Xander-I, I hope I continue to please!” 

“And I’m sure you will,” he replied, “but!” All the hairs on the back of your neck stood as fear pounced on you like the enemy.

“I can see our chat the other day hasn’t made an impact on you.” Your face said it all, head tilted, mouth agape, eyebrow raised - you had no idea what he was talking about. 

“I can see it in the way you fight. You fight for revenge, and I fear that blinds you to what really counts. Hatred will always breed more hatred and we fight for peace. Not revenge.” His words acted like a slap across the face, clearing the fog that had clouded his previous statement. Your temper flared slightly but you held it together, knowing better than to raise your voice with royalty.

“Our chat…helped more than you think Xander. I hadn’t felt so relieved and, happy, for a very long time until that chat. I know we are fighting for peace but every time I see the Hoshidan’s I can’t help it…” you hoped what you said made sense. And it seemed it had, the Crown Prince closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

“And yet by allowing your heart to overrun your actions you’re putting your friends at risk. I know you left your guard post to chase down a Hoshidan soldier that was scouting our fort. You knew to report it and yet you went to take care of the issue yourself. What if it had been an ambush? What if the Hoshidan army had been waiting for you to leave your post so they could invade our fort?” You were silenced, eyes down as he spoke, a knot in your throat. He eased up a bit, sensing that you were upset.

“Listen (Y/N)…it’s not just your brother you have to look after anymore. It’s everyone that you call friend in this fort. So many of them want revenge for things that have happened to them in the past but they put it aside to fight for the greater good. What I’m trying to say is your brother would want you to move on. Be happy. Yourself.” You met his eyes as he rest a heavy hand on your shoulder, smiling at you gently. Clutching your wrist you nod sheepishly.

“I understand. I’ll try my best…and thank you. Sometimes I forget I'm not a mercanary anymore...that there are people in this army that don't just see me an extra sword...” Reclaiming his hand, Xander beamed, smiling like you’d never seen him smile before…and it made you happy, albeit a little nervous.

“That’s why I wanted to ask if you would like to join my siblings and I tomorrow in the city.” You could have heard a pin drop. You’d forgotten how to breathe, if just for a second as you furrowed your brow, happiness turning to dismay.

“Oh, me - wait, no, no, no, Xander I can’t! Me with the royal family, out, in the city, no - I can’t, I’m grateful but some boundaries you shouldn’t cross and this is one of them! I should be training, or doing something useful with my time.” Xander laughed as you tried to dismiss yourself, the Prince stopping you in your tracks once again as he called out to you.

“Everyone has to take a break at some point, even during a war, or you’ll wear yourself out. Trust me, it’ll do you some good…but if you insist on not coming you’ll have to tell Elise yourself. Camilla, Corrin and Leo too. They were all really looking forward to you coming with us...” to think he'd resort to such low tactics - you groaned, spinning around on your heels as you shot daggers at Xander. 

“Fine!” You barked, trying not to smile as he laughed heartily to himself.

“Well then, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!” 

Laid in bed you couldn’t sleep. Your mind was in overdrive: what should you wear, how should you behave - what were you thinking! Going out with royalty - being seen with royalty! A commoner - with royalty…even if it was for few hours the danger could be irreversible, but...honestly, you were looking forward to it. You enjoyed Xander’s company...and it would be nice to get to know the others a bit better…either way...

It looked like it was going to be a sleepless night for you.


	3. A

Gazing out to sea you hummed a tune to yourself, waiting patiently for-

“Xander!” You exclaimed cheerfully as he arrived.

“I got your note. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” You couldn’t contain your excitement, beaming with joy.

“I hope it isn’t too inconvenient me bringing you out here to say this, but thank you - again, for everyone you’ve done for me! The trip to the city with your family was something I won't ever forget...it was nice to feel like I was part of a family again.” You explained, the Prince shaking his head like it was nothing.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. And everyone was quite pleased with you. You’re very welcome to come again if you want. I know Elise enjoyed having you there.” You chuckled, remembering how she dragged you around the city in a fit of furious excitement. 

“Well…I might, but let me organise it next time. I like the city but too much of it is overkill. Maybe we could go for a picnic in the country next time, I know some beautiful spots with places that will make your jaw drop.” 

“I’d like that.” Xander stated, his expression soon turning stern as something troubled him. “You must excuse me though; I have important matters to attend to that require my urgent attention.” You felt yourself slow, wishing he didn’t have to leave so soon, managing a simple ‘oh’. There was so much you wanted to talk to him about, so much you wanted to say… 

“Goodbye for now (Y/N).”

“Goodbye Xander...”

Pouring the sap over the petal and the string you tried to keep your focus, tongue poking out as you lift the jar suddenly, stopping the flow of the honey like substance. Sighing you lent back, admiring your handiwork. You hadn’t made a charm in ages…and you hoped he would like it. And that maybe somewhere in his heart, he liked you…as more than a friend, or a fellow fighter. Shaking your head you shrugged off the thought. Sure, the day out was one thing, but some boundaries were never meant to be crossed…even if it broke your heart…


	4. Chapter 4

“I hope it’s okay with you…I know you wouldn’t complain but I suppose you’d be telling me to just do it and don’t worry about it! I could do with some of that friendly bullying to be honest. I wish you could meet him: he’s a Prince you know! One of the most kind-hearted people I’ve met, even if he seems grumpy most of the time…” you trailed off, twirling the charm between your fingers as the sound of the water running over the rocks disguised the sound of his approach.

“I thought I’d find you here.” You yelped, a pretty shade of scarlet as you turned to see him standing beside you.

“Xander!” You cried, quickly hiding the charm as you pulled yourself together. “You need to stop sneaking up on me like that or I’ll have a heart attack!” He chuckled to himself as he took his place beside you.

“Sorry.” He said simply as you looked down at your hands, charm concealed between your palms. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything again, you seemed deep in conversation.” 

“You didn’t hear anything did you?” You asked hesitantly, Xander looking at you in concern. 

“No, why? I can come back later if you need some space.” 

“No no!” You exclaimed bashfully, the red refusing to fade from your features. “I was just asking my brother if it was okay to give you something. Here…he said yes.” You held your hand out, revealing the amber charm, holding a single rose petal in its crystalline surface as the string lay coiled around it like dragon guarding its horde. The Prince seemed stunned, hesitantly reaching out to take it from you, your heart skipping a beat as his hands grazed yours.

“It’s a charm!” You explained hastily. “It’ll bring you luck - or…it’s meant to, not that I know anything about magic…my brother and I used to make them when we were younger. He had a dragon scale in his and I…” you tugged at the string around your neck, pulling the charm from under your gear, “I have tiny feather…being the Crown Prince of Nohr I thought a rose petal would suit you best. But - if you don’t like you don’t have to take it, I realise it isn’t anything special-”

“It’s very special (Y/N)…” Xander reassured you, stopping you before you could run wild with excuses, a smile crawling across your face, “I’ll treasure it for as long as I live. May I ask why you made it for me though?” The smile left. Averting your eyes you looked at the grave in front of you. You could almost hear your brother telling you to tell him but…

“I feel like I’m indebted to you…” you lied.

“You already do so much for army though, there’s no need to repay me for anything.” Xander soothed and you passed him a grateful look as something nagged at you, a good time to change the subject.

“Why were you looking for me anyway? We seem to have digressed.” You purred.

“I came to speak with your brother actually, ask him something, it just so happens that you’re here too…which is perfect.” He explained, confusing you greatly. 

“What were you going to ask?” 

“For his permission to ask for your hand.” It was like someone had stopped time as your eyes widened, choking on air as you struggled to comprehend what you’d just heard…if you’d heard it…

“For my hand!” You managed to repeat, Xander laughing at you as you stood uncertainly on shaky legs.

“Yes.” He stood too, producing a ring out of his pocket and kneeling. “You said you enjoyed our outing, that it was nice to feel a part of our family. Well I want you to be a part of our family. I love you (Y/N) and I want you to be my wife.” Your heart raced, unable to contain your joy, tears of joy trickling down your cheeks as you took the ring gingerly, too precious for someone as plain as you.

“I thought everyone in the royal family was betrothed - you can’t marry a commoner like me!” You exclaimed, making him laugh once again.

“Not all royalty.” He chuckled. “Think of it as your debt repaid. And one day you’ll be fine Queen, just as you are now.” You held back the tears, allowing him to place the ring on your finger as your brother watched on from the grave. You were sure he was smiling. And you were sure you were the luckiest girl in the whole world: feeling the electricity surge through your veins as the Prince raised your newly wed hand to his lips, kissing it gently - but - as he stood you threw your arms around the neck, catching him off guard as you laughed happily to yourself.

Maybe those charms really did work...


End file.
